Neal Kendrick
Overview |badges= Corrupter Badge }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Collin Larson New Contact(s) Information Media Watchdog Neal Kendrick began his career as an investigator for the FCC. He was determined to take down big media corporations who were circumventing laws against media consolidation, but he wasn't prepared for the clout such corporations could wield. He discovered that some powerful CEOs were using blackmail to force local television stations to sell, but when he took his findings to his bosses, they refused to back up his efforts to arrest the criminals. So Neal quit and became a freelance media watchdog. He first started working with heroes about four years ago, when the Dawn Patrol asked him to look into some false allegations made against them by a tabloid television show. Since then he's worked closely with heroes, many of whom are happy to help him keep the big media outlets honest. Initial Contact Someone has to keep people honest, Hero. With your help, I plan to take down some of the organizations that are preying on our city. Store * Inspirations * * * * * * Badge Mission Story Arc Missions Briefing I've got a good lead on a plant where the Freakshow are manufacturing Excelsior, the drug that makes them so strong. If we can cut off their drug supply, we might be able to curtail their activities for a while. Will you shut down the Freaks' Excelsior plant? I know you can get the job done, but you won't have much time to do it. Maybe 1 hour, tops. Without Excelsior, the Freaks are just a bunch of angry guys with bad haircuts. The Freaks know that, too, and won't let you get through their numbers. You could take them head on and defeat all the Freaks in there, or you could try concentrating on the excelsior and taking out the Freak behind this lab and his cronies. Enemies Debriefing According to these notes from the Freakshow lab, they're close to perfecting a more powerful version of Excelsior. That can't be good, but at least we'll be prepared. Taking out that lab might even put a dent in their supply for a while and slow down their activity. Good work, Hero. Briefing Brickstown's been having a problem with the Freakshow lately. Freaks are prowling around, no doubt looking over Ziggursky penitenciary looking and thinking of all their fellow freaks incarcerated there. I'd like you to help them get a closer look at the Ziggurat. From the inside. The Freakshow's numbers need to be brought down before they try something. Need text Debriefing The Freakshow are going to be hanging around Brickstown for a while, Hero, but thanks to you a lot more of them will be doing so from the inside of the Ziggurat. Well done. Briefing You'd think that no one would ever want to go to the polluted wasteland of Crey's Folly, but it seems that the Nemesis Army has been working in the area. I don't know what their plans are, but they can't be up to any good. I'd like to ask you to impede whatever operations Nemesis forces are planning in Crey's Folly. Debriefing You did very well fighting those Nemesis soldiers. Wether or not they are actually controlled by the real Nemesis, I think that the Nemesis army is counting on being able to intimidate heroes and villains alike with Nemesis' fearsome reputation. I'm glad to know that this generation of heroes will refuse to be intimidated. External Links *